Ruh-ul Mesnevi/94
94.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. دست ويشانيش بوسيدن كرفت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR. Şimdicek şu elbiseyi, altın ve gümüşü al da gelince de padişahın havassından ve nedimlerinden olursun Here, we bestow upon you this robe of honour and this gold, when you come you will his friendship and his favour hold 2. وزمقام وراهيرسيدن كرفت LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR, Adam; çok malı, çok parayı görünce gururlandı, şehirden çoluk çocuktan ayrıldı. When the man saw all of the gold and all the gifts of honour, he left his city and children Ruh-ul Mesnevi/94 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Pîşânî alındır, cebhe gibi. Zîrâ pîş öndür, ahirindeki yâ nisbet ve elif ve nûn tâkîd- i nisbet içindir. Alma pîşânî dedikleri başın önünde olduğundan ötürüdür. Malûm ola ki, fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem beyt-i sâbıkda zikr olunduğu üzre Hazret-i Cafer radiyellahü anha mülâkî oldukda iki çeşmi arasın takbîl eyledi. Ve Ebu Bekr radiyellahü anh dahi 164 fahr-ı âlem makbuz oldukda yüzlerinden nikâbı ref edip böyle etdi ve METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ طبت حياوميتا LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ dedi. Ve ashâb hazarâtı radiyellahü anhüm, etrâf-ı Resûlullahı takbîl ederlerdi. Bu sebebdendir ki, âlimin veya müteverriin alâ sebili't-teberrük yedi takbîl olunur. Zîrâ hacer-i esved yemînüllah sureti olmak hasebiyle takbîl ü istilâm olunacak ol yemînin hakikati olan yed-i insânı kâmil bi-tarîki'l-ûlâ takbîl olunur. Manayı beyt budur ki; pâdişâh mihmân-ı gaybînin teberrüken elin ve kerâmeten alnın öpmek tutdu. Yanı öpdü. Ve onun râh u makamından suâle âgâz eyledi. Yâni yol ahvâlinden ve keyfiyyet-i sülûkden ve sakin olduğu şehirden sordu. Zîrâ makam ile murâd mekân-ı hissîdir. Bundan zahir olur ki, insan mihmânımn alâ vechi'l-inbisât ve'1-mülâtafet ahvâlin suâl etmek sünnet-i kadîmedir. Tâ ki, mihmân dahi münşerih ve sâhib-i hâne ile müste'nîs ola. Maa-hâzâ suâl ile istihsâl-i mechûl olunur. Veya mesulün anh olan nesne malûm ise METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ واحد علمان خيرمنعلم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ efkınca inzimâm-ı ilmeyn ile takva ve te'kîd hâsıl olur. Bade-zâ mürşidin elini öpmek mübâya'a suretidir. Zîra yemin mahall-i mübâya'adır. Onuncun fahr-ı âlem sallalahu aleyhi ve sellem bey'atü'r-rıdvânda Hazret-i Osman radiyellahü anh bey'at için iki ellerin biri biri üzerine vaz etdiler. Ve şâirler dahi hîn-i mübâya'ada ve mu'âkadede el turdular. Ve mürşid ile mübâya'a fahr-ı âlem ile mübâya'a hükmündedir. Zîra vârisdir. Vekilin eli asıl eli gibidir. Ve fahr-ı âleme mübâya'at dahi Allah tealâya mübâya'atdır. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet ان لذين يبايعون الله Sana biat edenler gerçekte Allah'a biat etmiş olurlar (Fetih 10) Ve hacer-i esvedi istilâm etmek bu mübâya'anın suretidir. Nitekim hadîsde gelir: Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak رسول ا لله فمسح لحجرفقد با يع ا لله ورسولها لحجرالاسوديمين ا لله في ارضه فمن لم يدرك بيعة Hacerü'l-esved, Allah'ın yerdeki sağ eli gibidir. Onun için Allah resulüne biat vermeye yetişemeyen bir kimse bu taşı mesh ederse Allah ve resulüne biat vermiş olur (Hadis Kaynağı Buraya Yazılacaktır) Ve bir rivâyetde gelir ki, tarîkı'l-mübâya'a yemini takbîl olduğu gibi hacer-i esved dahi yemînüllah menzilesine tenzil olunup hâcc ve mu'temir olanlara takbîli mesnûn oldu. Pes, Kabe ve hacerü'l-esved ve kürsiy-yi kerîm ve emsali temsil bâbındadır. Hakâiki insân-ı kâmilden matlûbdur. Ve mürşidin alnı bûs olunduğunun sırrı 165 budur ki, alın mazhar-ı hakikat ve mecmu'-ı âsâr-ı velâyetdir. Onuncun fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi ve sellemin alnında zuhur etdi. Ve bade'd-duâ yüz mesh olundukda alından ibtidâ olundu. Ve mürşidin makâm-ı manevîsi makâm-ı fena vü beka ve câ-yı bî-câdır. Onuncun min vech malûm ve min vech kabuldür. Nitekim bâlâda işaret olundu. Ve onun râhı tarîk-i fakrdır. Ve sulûku hâlinde mürur etdiği merâtibdir ki, âlem-i ekvâna göre yigirmi sekiz aded menâzil-i külliyedir. Ve âlem-i İlahe göre dahi ziyâdedir. Nitekim şerh olundu. Bunları sualden murâd istirşâd ve isti'lâmdır. Zîrâ maksâd tayın olunmadıkça ve gayet bilinmedikçe ve ahvâl-i tarîka vukuf bulunmadıkça sülük mümkün olmaz. Ve Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet فاسءلوااهل الذكرار كنتملاتعلمون Eğer bilmiyorsanız ilim ehlinin kendilerine sorun. (Nahl 43) Ehl-i zikr-i hakîki erbâb-ı hakîkat olanlardır ki, onlarda nisyân yokdur. Belki huzûr-ı dâim ehlidir. Pes, maârif-i dünyeviyye ve ulûmı resmiyye ulemâ-ı zahirden suâl olunduğu gibi hâkâık-ı uhreviyye ve ulûm-ı ledünniye dahi ulemâ-ı hakîkatden suâl olunur. Li-muharrihî; Itmesün nefs sana 'âr ile âl Cehlini ilme değiş eyle su'âl